12 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Eugeniusz Haneman. Fotograf w Powstaniu Warszawskim; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Buli - Buli kręci film, odc. 43 (Bouli fait du Cinema); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:10 Mały rycerz El Cid - Szalony sędzia odc. 15 (Un loco justiciero); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 09:40 Łowcy smoków - Nieproszeni goście, odc. 15 (Unwelcome Guests); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 161 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Zimowe konfitury 11:25 W-skersi - odc. 25 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1228; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1617 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Przebojowa noc 14:05 Zagadki tamtych lat - Skąd się wzięli badylarze?; cykl reportaży 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4219 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4434); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4220 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4435); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1622 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1768; teleturniej muzyczny 18:25 Plebania - odc. 1233; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 23 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, odc. 17 (Love at first sight); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Głosy zza ściany (Wall of Secrets) - txt.str.777 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera 22:40 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny 23:20 W pułapce ognia (Combustion) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 01:25 Siedmiu wspaniałych II - Pokuta (Magnificent Seven II, ep. 6, Penance); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Złotopolscy odc. 168 - Łaskawy los 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 40/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 M jak miłość - odcinek 370; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:05 10:45 Święta wojna - (295) Al. Bercini; serial TVP 11:15 Przygody Tarzana - odc 13/75 (Tarzan ep. 118 Orphan); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 11:45 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 36/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 12:20 Magnum - odc. 30/162 Autobiografia na zamówienie (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 ep. 30 Ghost Writer); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 13:15 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1016 Nadzieje; telenowela TVP 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1017 Dochodzenia; telenowela TVP 16:05 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda siódma czyli tajemniczy list Hipolita Kwassa, czyli wykrycie centralnej meliny Alberta Flasza; serial przygodowy TVP 16:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 23/52 (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Bad Boy); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 49/65 Małżonek! Fuj! (Moonlighting (Eek! A Spouse!)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1988) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/LIX; teleturniej 19:35 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (20); magazyn 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 220; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 63 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Fetal Position - HOU - 317 (19)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:30 Dr House - odc. 64 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Airborne - HOU - 318 (20)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:25 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:00 Warto rozmawiać 23:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Uzależnienie - Rozmowa z dr Norą Volkow odc. 6 (odc. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Fundamentaliści (The Fudamentalists); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:30 Europa da się lubić - W wielkim mieście 03:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegl�d prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Go�� poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegl�d Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:01 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - �wiat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 20:10 Min�a 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier - Bli�ej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 24:00 Na przemia� - cz. 2 (Recycle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:38 Min�a 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Telekurier - Bli�ej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:01 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 02:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 115, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Magia Niagary - odc. 9, Kanada, USA 2004 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 29, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2000 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Męskie decyzje - odc. 267, Polska 2007 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 157, USA 2002-2003 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1217, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 56, USA 2001 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 46, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 849, Polska 2009 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 158, USA 2002-2003 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 74, USA 2002-2003 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 4, Polska 2009 17:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 45, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 850, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1218, Polska 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 50, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Wzór - odc. 24, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Sztorm stulecia - odc. 1/3, Kanada, USA 1999 0:05 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - odc. 3, USA 2005 1:00 Threshold - strategia przetrwania - odc. 4, USA 2005 1:50 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:50 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1085, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 2, USA 1997-1998 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 3, USA 1997-1998 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 83, Polska 2009 12:35 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Moje serce należy do taty? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 84, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1086, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Na łasce zabójcy - thriller, USA 1999 23:15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 0:15 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0:40 Armwrestling - Zawody Pucharu Świata Zawodowców 1:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:30 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:30 Telesklep - magazyn 2:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po �smej; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kluski i kluseczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w �wiecie ksi��ek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (58); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:55 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Sobczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Czy �ycie to hazard; magazyn kulturalno-spo�eczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Warmi�ska gadka; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1228; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1607; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:45 Tydzie� Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:15 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 9/13 - Aktor; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:10 Tam jest nasze �ycie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:05 Bronis�aw Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:35 Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Wierzy�ski; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Kraj mas�em i �mietan� p�yn�cy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Kluski i kluseczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Akiko z Polany Styrki; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:40 S�ownik polsko@polski - o kulturze j�zyka polskiego /5/; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:35 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1228; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zabawa w chowanego; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1607; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:20 Klasyka dramatu - U�miech losu 62'; re�.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Krystyna Tkacz, Gabriela Kownacka, Maria Chwalib�g, Jerzy Schejbal, Zdzis�aw Wardejn, Igor Przegrodzki, Artur �mijewski, S�awomir Orzechowski; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:25 Czy mnie jeszcze pami�tasz? Czes�awa Niemena gda�ski epizod; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:55 Niemen - Urbaniak - Karolak na Mi�dzynarodowym Festiwalu Jazz Jamboree '86; koncert; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:25 Bronis�aw Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 00:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:35 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1228; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zabawa w chowanego; serial animowany; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1607; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:10 Klasyka dramatu - U�miech losu 62'; re�.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Krystyna Tkacz, Gabriela Kownacka, Maria Chwalib�g, Jerzy Schejbal, Zdzis�aw Wardejn, Igor Przegrodzki, Artur �mijewski, S�awomir Orzechowski; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:10 Czy mnie jeszcze pami�tasz? Czes�awa Niemena gda�ski epizod; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 04:40 Niemen - Urbaniak - Karolak na Mi�dzynarodowym Festiwalu Jazz Jamboree '86; koncert; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:10 Bronis�aw Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 05:40 Nasz reporta� - Piecyki z Wroc�awia; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Studio R - Paktofonika; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 4/7; serial TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:50 HEY NOW! - szkic do portretu Tomasza Sta�ko; widowisko; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Rena Rolska; film dokumentalny; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Mistrzowie polskiej estrady - Jan Kobuszewski; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Charles Aznavour; recital; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kultura duchowa narodu - Zach�ta 36'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1996); re�.:Katarzyna Gruszczy�ska - Jesie�; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:40 Krzysztof Wodiczko i jego sztuka publiczna; felieton; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:05 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Targ na jarzyny za �elazn� Bram� w Warszawie - J�zef Pankiewicz; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Studio R - Paktofonika; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tamta strona ciszy (Jenseits der Stille) 108'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); re�.:Caroline Link; wyk.:Sylvie Testud, Tatjana Trieb, Howie Seago, Emmanuelle Laborit; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:50 Na jednej nucie - Andrzej Trzaskowski i Orkiestra PR; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:05 KutzFest - Per�a w koronie; dramat; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Ludzie kina - Sztuka dokumentu - Marcel �ozi�ski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:00 Ludzie kina - Sztuka dokumentu - Andrzej Munk; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:30 Poezjem odc. 6; magazyn literacki; 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:00 Rozmowy na koniec wieku - z Janem B�o�skim o fikcji; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w �wiecie ksi��ek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:00 Kino jest sztuk� - Tristram Shandy - Wielka Bujda (A Cock and Bull Story) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); re�.:Michael Winterbottom; wyk.:Tristram Shandy, Rob Brydon, Keeley Hawes, Shirley Henderson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 21:35 Rozmowy istotne - Alan Parker; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:00 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:20 John Pizzarelli (John Pizzarelli); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:15 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Klasycyzm - �ywa tradycja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 00:15 Strefa - Ma�e jest wielkie - odc. 60 -!K7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:40 Strefa - Falstart; film obyczajowy; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocne - Inwazja barbarzy�c�w (Invasions barbares) 94'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (2003); re�.:Denys Arcand; wyk.:Remy Girard, Marie-Josee Croze, Dorothee Berryman, Yves Jacques, Stephane Rousseau; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 02:45 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:00 Rozmowy istotne - Alan Parker; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:25 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Ostatnia Wigilia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:15 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Wujaszek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:30 Drugie dno historii - Szmalcownicy; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:30 Dzieje Polak�w - Zaskakuj�cy Krak�w; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:35 Misjonarze - Ojciec tr�dowatych; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:30 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 22 (odc. 22); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.W�ochy (2008); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - �o�nierze wykl�ci: Ostatni �o�nierze Mazowsza; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:35 Z archiwum IPN - Kryptonim "Orze�"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 12:30 Tajemnice historii - Wile�scy W��cz�dzy; reporta� 13:00 Z archiw�w PRL - u - odc. 6; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:30 Pojedynek - Lew Trocki; talk-show; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 13:35 Trocki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:55 Pojedynek - Lew Trocki; talk-show; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kresowe Dzieje - Walka o Wilno; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:35 Skazani na milczenie; STEREO 15:30 Zakr�ty dziej�w - Rewolucja za Wielkim Murem; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:35 Chiny. Smok jest czerwony; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:30 Po co nam to by�o - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnie� - Halina Kunicka; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:30 Przy�bice i kaptury - odc. 4/9 - Przerwane ogniwo; serial TVP; re�.:Marek Piestrak; wyk.:Ewa Bia�a, Bo�ena Krzy�anowska, W�adys�aw Komar, Henryk Machalica, Piotr Garlicki; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Zab�jcy - John Gotti (John Gotti); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:15 Tajemnice historii - Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Cel: Bierut; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Honor ponad �ycie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:05 Najemnicy. Rzecz o Legii Cudzoziemskiej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:00 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 23 (odc. 23); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.W�ochy (2008); Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:30 Z archiw�w PRL - u - odc. 6; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:00 Mussolini i ja - odc. 3 (Mussolini and I); serial kraj prod.W�ochy (2007); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dwadzie�cia lat min�o... - 1991 / 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:40 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Sport 07:35 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:05 Pi�ka no�na - eliminacje Mistrzostw �wiata - 2010: San Marino - Irlandia (eliminacje Mistrzostw �wiata - 2010: San Marino - Irlandia) kraj prod.S�owenia (2009); STEREO 08:55 Pi�ka no�na - eliminacje Mistrzostw �wiata - 2010: San Marino - Irlandia (eliminacje Mistrzostw �wiata - 2010: San Marino - Irlandia) kraj prod.S�owenia (2009); STEREO 09:50 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa �wiata - Val d'Isere (gigant kobiet - I przejazd ) (Mistrzostwa �wiata - Val d'Isere (gigant kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 12:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy Mityng Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz 2009; STEREO 13:20 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa �wiata - Val d'Isere (gigant kobiet - II przejad ) (Mistrzostwa �wiata - Val d'Isere (gigant kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 15:45 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa �wiata - Val d'Isere (superkombinacja - zjazd m�czyzn) (Mistrzostwa �wiata - Val d'Isere (superkombinacja - zjazd m�czyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 17:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa �wiata - Val d'Isere (superkombinacja - slalom m�czyzn) (Mistrzostwa �wiata - Val d'Isere (superkombinacja - slalom m�czyzn)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 17:50 Copa Libertadores - San Lorenzo - San Luis (San Lorenzo - San Luis) kraj prod.W�ochy (2009); STEREO 18:40 Copa Libertadores - San Lorenzo - San Luis (San Lorenzo - San Luis) kraj prod.W�ochy (2009); STEREO 19:40 Mecz towarzyski w pi�ce no�nej - Walia - Polska (Walia - Polska) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 20:35 Mecz towarzyski w pi�ce no�nej - Walia - Polska (Walia - Polska) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 21:30 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:20 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa �wiata - Val d'Isere (gigant kobiet) (Mistrzostwa �wiata - Val d'Isere (gigant kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 00:50 Zako�czenie dnia